Brotherly Bonding
by reddani15
Summary: Sam and Dean get back to the motel at one in the morning and decide to have some brotherly bonding time. warning: contains sexual content. Sam/Dean


**Pairing:** Sam/Dean

**Rating:** NC-17 for sexual content

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam and Dean. All right's go to Eric Krypke and CW network.**

It was nearing one in the morning when Sam and Dean came stumbling into their motel room. They rushed in and as soon as the door was closed, Sam pushed Dean against the door and caught his lips in a passionate yet aggressive kiss. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth. They pulled away to catch their breath, and they shared sly smiles.

"Damn Sam. I'm liking this side of you. But you better not get used to it because I like you screaming my name for more." Dean said with his usual cocky smirk. Sam just smirked back then starting removing Dean's clothes. In turn, Dean did the same to Sam.

They shared another hungry kiss while Sam started to lead Dean to the bed. When the back of Dean's knees hit the bed he fell back bringing Sam down with him. Sam looked down at his older brother and Dean could see nothing but love and a hint of lust in his younger brother's eyes. Sam brought a hand up and caressed Dean's cheek and said, "It's my turn to make you scream for more tonight."

Dean couldn't help but groan at how much Sam's voice made him just that much harder. Then Dean replied saying, "Bring it on little brother."

Sam then planted a sweet gentle kiss on his brother's lips then trailed feather kisses down his jaw and to his neck where he began to suck on Dean's neck between his neck and shoulder. Sam then made his way down Dean's chest kissing, sucking, biting, and licking all over. When Sam finally made it to dean's hard cock, he couldn't help but groan at the size. Sam started to blow the head and then licked the slit where a tiny drop of pre-cum was leaking out.

Dean moaned at the feel. He looked down when he didn't feel anything anymore to see his brother staring at him. "Tell me what you want Dean." Sam said huskily, then continued to lick the slit on the head.

"Oh, god, Sammy. I want you to suck me off." Dean replied. Sam stared at Dean a couple more seconds then asked, "Is that all you want me to do?" Sam knew that Dean would definitely want more than that so he waited for his brother's response.

"Hell, no. Then I want you deep inside me. I want come all over you body." Dean said. Sam then lost his self control. He took Dean all the way inside his mouth as far as he could go. Dean gasped at the sudden warmth of Sam's mouth surrounding his erection. Sam started to bob his head at a slow pace while licking the vein showing on Dean's shaft. Dean couldn't take it and started to thrust into Sam's mouth, but Sam quickly took a hold of Dean's hips keeping him firmly in place.

"Sammy, I'm... I'm about to come." Dean said. His voice strained from trying to hold onto his orgasm for as long as possible. Sam went faster and relaxed his throat, ready to gulped down all the cum dean had to offer. Dean came with a loud moan and shots of thick liquid came squirting into Sam's mouth. Sam swallowed every little drop and made his way back up Dean's body. He planted a kiss on his brother's lips letting him taste himself.

Sam broke the kiss to get the lube out of the bedside table drawer. While he lathered his fingers he asked dean, " Do you want it front or back?"

"Always better back Sammy." Dean replied with a lopsided grin. Sam then spun Dean on his stomach and place his lubed up fingers at his brother's entrance. He circled the tight hole before entering a finger. Dean groaned at the intrusion and welcomed the pleasure it brought. Sam then carefully added another finger into his brother. He started to scissor his fingers to get Dean nice and ready for him, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time.

Dean began to thrust back onto Sam's fingers but Sam quickly stopped him then slowly slid his fingers out and guided his engorged cock to the entrance. He circled the head of his cock around the hole then painfully slow, slid into Dean.

Sam was going too slow for Dean's liking and before he had the chance to thrust back, Sam had grabbed his waist in a painful grip to keep him from moving. "I'm in control tonight Dean." Sam told his older brother. Dean whimpered when Sam pulled out to the head before he was ever fully inside Dean. Sam grinned at his victory and couldn't help but comment.

"Did you just whimper? Did Dean Winchester just fucking whimper?" Sam asked not believing he accomplished to make his brother, the sex god, whimper.

"Shut up and just fuck me already!" Dean said impatiently. With that Sam thrusted into Dean hard and then pulled out slowly to the head and slammed in again. Within couple seconds he set up a nice slow steady pace that was driving Dean crazy. "Tell me what you want Dean." Sam said while looking at his brother.

"Faster, Sammy. oh, god faster" Dean replied. Sam complied and went faster. "Harder, Sammy, harder!" Dean yelled at Sam. Sam once again complied to Dean's wants and went harder. They were now going what seemed like three times the speed they started out with.

Sam angled himself so he hit Dean's prostate on every thrust. "Oh, yeah Sam." Dean groaned. Sam was close to coming so he snaked his arm around Dean's waste to grab his now hard again cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. "Fuck, Dean" Sam said when he felt Dean's insides start clenching around him.

It didn't take long until Sam came inside Dean while screaming his name. Dean wasn't far behind with his second orgasms of the night and came all over Sam's hand and the motel sheets. Sam slumped onto his brother's back when he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, then slowly pulled out of Dean. Sam collapsed onto the bed and pulled Dean with him, holding him tight around the waist. Dean rested his head on Sam's chest while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Ya' know, Sammy? You weren't that bad. I think I'd be ok if you took control every once in a while" Dean said, looking up into Sam's brown eyes. Sam looked back into his brother's hazel eyes and said, " Me either, Dean. Me either."

They laid in the dark motel room and drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep, dreaming about the next time they get to do their favorite activity of what they like to call, 'Brotherly bonding'.


End file.
